Hot For Teacher
by DaltonDormouse
Summary: Klaine have all grown up, living in New York.


Chapter 1

'Kurt... what are you doing in there, you know i love your 'just out of bed' look.'

'You know i have to do my morning routine, however much you love my 'just out of bed' look Blaine'.

Blaine was nervous about his first day at his new job, and was getting inpatient.

'Kurt i really have to get going and i need to see your gorgeous face to give me the courage to get though the day.'

Blaine had yet another look in his bag to make sure he had all his music sheets and schedules. He was getting worried about what his students would be like, would they like him, would they listen to him. Now he knew how Mr Shue had felt and had a flush of memories that made him smile.

Kurt was ready and stood watching Blaine from the bottom step, he walked up behind Blaine, wrapped his arms round his fiance and gave him the hug and couraging smile Blaine had been waiting for. Blaine didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of Kurts arms but right now he was adamant he wasnt going to be late he spun around, held Kurts head in his hands, gave him a quick kiss and hurried out of the door, leaving Kurt longing for Blaine's arms. Kurt has gotten used to having him around all summer but he had to accept that the School year started and so had Blaine's new job.

Suddenly their top floor apartment felt enormous and cold. Kurt didn't have time to get lonely though as his phone buzzed.

'You better be ready, im coming round in ten to pick you up, we're going shopping for supplies'.

Kurt giggled to himself as he imagined Rachel had already picked out her outfit for tonights festivities before heading out of her own flat round the corner to come pick him up. Kurt ran upstairs to get ready, he only had ten minutes to perfect himself.

Blaine arrived at Beacon High School excited yet apprehensive. What did the day have in store for him? He walked through the gates and headed towards the staff room to meet his fellow collegues. On his way he noticed his sign up sheet he had posted to the head master last week in preparation for today. He smiled to himself nervously hoping that just because it was blank it didnt mean no one was going to show up. Blaine walked into the faculty room and immediatly smiled as he spotted someone he knew. He headed towards the table nearest the coffee machine, a blessing to the self confessed caffiene addict, poured himself a cup and sat next to his old friend and newly appointed deputy head David Sullivan.

'Oh am i glad to see you'

Blaine sighed. He near enough burnt his throat gulping down his coffee.

'Dont be so nervous? Your students are going to love you and you know it.'

Blaine was starring into his cup, hardly hearing what David was saying. With a smirk on his face he said quietly across the table.

'I can just imagine Kurt roaming around the apartment like a lost puppy, we havent spent a day apart since last fall, i even go and sit in his dressing room when he's doing a show.'

Blaine looked up to see David smiling adoringly at him.

'Hey, im sure Kurt would be here to support you, if he could get away with looking like a freshman... Actually he probably could.'

Suddenly the bell rang for first period and David collected his things, gave Blaine a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left the facualty room. Blaine reveled in the quiet. He didnt like being alone, he missed Kurt's voice, his smell, his warmth. Blaine sighed, got out his guitar and started absent mindedly picking at the strings.

_'Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

'Oh this is going to be a good year' Thought the freshman pearing through the gap in the door.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

He hadn't noticed the tall boy that had been listening to him though the door.

Blaine lovingly placed his guitar back in his worn but well cherished case and gathered up his music sheets before heading towards the choir room. He wondered why he had come back to a school after all he went though only ten years ago, the taunting, the name calling, the slushies.

Blaine found the choir room and became aquainted with what was going to be his room for the year, laid his music sheets on top of the piano, placed his guitar against the nearest wall and patiently waiting to see if any students would show.

Blaine didnt have to wait long.

The first girl crept in shuffling her feet on the floor, found the nearest seat and sat, without even looking up at Blaine or even aknowledging he was there.

The next two came in skipping, hand in hand. Twins with, what could only be classed as white blonde hair trailing down their backs. Paige and Melody sat down, talking constantly and twiddling their fingers through their hair.

The next student to walk through the door could of been Blaine himself, with his curly hair and similar dress sense. It was like Blaine was looking through a mirror from 10 years ago. Joshua sat down next to Katie, the shy girl who hadn't made a sound since coming in. Katie made a small gesture to Joshua which Blaine thought looked like a simpler version of sign language.

Blaine looked up from watching Katie and Joshua once he heard the next group of students come through the door.

Thomas came in and walked towards Blaine with an arrogant stride before diverting to sit on the higher benches near the windows. Blaine couldnt help but notice even though he was 10 years his senior this boy was still taller than him. This made Blaine slightly apprehensive. He was distracted when Katherine placed herself in front of Thomas on the benches. Katherine was David's neice and Blaine knew to keep his eye on her. The two other boys who followed her were most definatly football players with their jackets and stature to match. Christian and Logan sat with Katherine.

The last student wandered in took a quick look around and sat quickly, he nearly missed the bench completely. Blaine could see the boy was on edge, his eyes darted nervously towards where Katherine, Thomas, Christian and Logan were sitting.

The bell rang for the period to start, Blaine coughed clearing his throat.

'Hello my name is Mr Anderson and i am very glad that you have joined Beacon High School's Glee Club. Im going to tell you a little bit about myself then i would like you all of you to tell us a bit about yourself.'

Blaine thought for a moment to find the appropirate words.

'Right, well i moved here to New York as my partner went to NYADA and is now headlining in a broadway show. I sing, play guitar, piano and i have written a few of my own songs.'

Katherine stood up and said with a cheshire cat grin

'Hi im Katherine, and my uncle is the Deputy Head. I sing, dance and act, i can do it all.'

Thomas stood next with a childish smirk on his face

'Im Thomas and one day i will be headlining a broadway production and be famous and live in a mansion with my partner and be filthy rich.'

Thomas and Katherine laughed as Thomas sat back down.

Blaine sighed as he hoped Thomas's dream reflected reality and he could really sing or at least dance.

The twins rose in unison and spoke finishing each others sentenses.

'Hi im Melody, and this is...'

'Im Paige, as you can see we're...'

'Twins. I can sing while my sister has the voice of...'

'Of a very bad angel. I dance, i do ballet, tap, and some hip hop. I am also in the gynmnastics team.'

They sat down giggling symultainiously, still hand in hand.

The boy who was still keeping one eye on Katherines group of friends, now stood sheepishly.

'Hi im Murphy, i moved to New York with my brother a few weeks ago, the only thing that i bought with me from my old house was my drum kit. So.. yeah i play drums, cant do much else.'

Murphy sat down abruptly.

Blaine gestured to Katie that it was her turn next.

Katie turned to Joshua

'Katie is deaf and will sign to me what she has to say and ill translate.'

Katie gestured to Joshua like she did before, Joshua then translated to the rest of the class

'I have been deaf all my life, but it has never stopped me loving music, i can feel the vibrations through my feet. I play piano and sing. I have a hearing aid which i dont like using but will wear when i sing so i can hear myself and also for competitions if you would prefer it Mr Anderson?'

Blaine nodded affirmitively to Katie.

Katie thanked Joshua who stayed standing.

'Hi im Joshua im Katie's step brother. I have sung for as long as i can remember. Do you sing Mr Anderson?'

Blaine wasn't expecting to have to perform in front of his students so early, but knew that if they were going to trust and respect him he would have to show them he was unnerved by performing. He had to think fast.

He sat at the piano stool, and started playing, his fingers gliding over the keys effortlessly. Blaine took a deep breath and sang...

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_Courtesy of _

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Thomas's eyes were fixed on the teacher who looked comforted by the familiarity of the keys on the piano. Katherine glared at Thomas, shook her head and tutted, knowing full well what Thomas was thinking.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The music trailed off, Blaine stood up as the students applauded him. A warm glow came to Blaines cheeks. 'They had liked it.' He thought.

Suddenly the bell rang out to signal end of period. The students rose from their seats and filed out of the room.

Blaine stood in the empty choir room, reflecting on the hour that had gone past so quickly, he hadn't even gotten to know everyone's names. He hoped the two boys that didnt have time to speak would still come back next week. One of them had looked so familiar to him, he couldnt quite put his finger on it though. Blaine collected his things and headed home. He couldnt wait to get home, put on his comfortable clothes and have a quiet evening snuggled up with Kurt.


End file.
